1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water clarification apparatus, and more particularly to an improved portable apparatus for separating oil from a mixture of oil and water. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been developed in the past for separating oil from water, with these prior art devices using various known techniques including floatation and/or sedimentation tanks, inclined flow separators, filtration devices, centrifugal separators, and combinations of these and other known devices, including the use of various oleophilic and hydrophilic materials in various forms to separate the water and oil. However, these prior art devices have generally not been easily portable and consequently have not been readily available for use in remote places such as in boats, especially small pleasure boats, and generally have not been economical for use in many instances.
Regulations recently promulgated by the U.S. Coast Guard, pursuant to Title 33, U.S. Code, prohibit the discharge of oil and oily waste into or upon the navigable waters and contiguous areas of the United States if such discharge contains sufficient oil to cause a film or sheen upon or discoloration of the surface of the water, or to produce a sludge or emulsion beneath the surface. Compliance with these strict regulations has presented a serious problem for many small businesses as well as for boat operators. For example, it has generally been necessary for boats to pump oily bilge water only when at dockside where holding tank facilities are available. Furthermore, the servicing of holding tanks and the like has presented a serious problem for many marinas and dock facilities, frequently requiring the oil-contaminated water to be transported to a fixed installation having facilities for removing the oil before disposing of the clarified water by discharging it into an existing sewer, stream, or the like.